Love Keeps Us Together
by madAmeSaysWhAt
Summary: A collection of adorable fluffy Wemma moments, usually concerning the future wemma fam fam... rated T for suggesstive-ness but certain chapters might be labeled M for the creation of new family members ;D read and review because i love you
1. Bathtime

Bathtime

He scrubs his eyes, intensely glad that the day is over. Divorce was closed and done with, _finally_, after three whole years of courts and pointless arguments with Terri. What he wanted to know was why she was still clinging to him: they had both moved on, she had a new boyfriend and things seemed to be going well. And he had a girlfriend.

A lovely, clean, sweet, gorgeous girlfriend who behaved the exact opposite of his ex-wife. Emma always acted thrilled to see him in any context. He'd never lived somewhere that was so well kempt, because she was always cleaning. A fresh smell of flowers followed her wherever she went, and it was incredibly intoxicating. Without a doubt the most amazing woman he'd ever met.

And he was glad to come home to her, slipping off his shoes and coat, throwing his keys onto the counter.

"Hon, I'm home!" She emerges from the bathroom, wearing a fuzzy red robe. She walks forward to fold herself into his arms.

"Hi. How'd it go?" He sighs in fatigue.

"Great. Everything is _over_." He smiles, kissing her hair. "God, I just want to celebrate. Let's go somewhere. Now." She laughs.

"This very second? Where would you like to go?" He rubs the small of her back.

"Anywhere. As long as it's with you. We could go to Europe. How does Ireland sound?" He feels her lips on a button of his shirt.

"Fantastic. Let's empty our bank accounts and just escape." She opens the button and kisses the skin underneath. He helps her undo the rest. "Cold out today." He nods, allowing her to slip off the shirt.

"Frigid. My bones feel like they've frozen together." Her hand slides into his.

"I just got a bath set up, want to join me?" He unties the knot on her robe, pushing it down her small shoulders.

"Of course." He follows her to their bathroom, the warm smell of peach bath salt surrounding them. She leans against the wall, waiting for him to get out of his clothes. He settles into the blissfully warm tub, relaxing immediately as she climbs in and settles between his legs.

She leans into his chest, and his arms wind around her belly under the white foam of bubbles.

"You wanna talk about it, at all?" She doesn't quite want to talk about Terri, but she doesn't want him to hold everything in either. He shakes his head.

"No. I just want to be with you right now." She feels his lips on her ear and she tilts her head so he can reach her neck.

"Are we going to have sex?" She finds his hand and kisses his fingertips, feeling her flesh begin to thaw. She'd spent the day shoveling the driveway to exactly her standards (the snow had to be lined up neatly on the edges, exposing every inch of the driveway with a straight line on either side. Quite a chore).

"Hmmm, maybe." His response is a chuckle, and he brushes her ticklish stomach with a rogue washcloth. "We could just cuddle. Save all that for later."

"Cuddling is always good," she sighs, resting her head on his shoulder. He continues to gently drag the cloth all over her body, and for the first time in five-odd years, the couple can completely relax.

**Short and sweet :)**


	2. Trust

Trust

Will enjoys chopping wood, he decides one calm spring afternoon. It makes him feel manly, and the exercise endorphins keep him happy for the rest of the day. It also wakes some sort of primal feeling of satisfaction that he is providing his family with warmth in the winter. He figures that his fifteen year old son, Luke, is grateful that he doesn't ask for help; he knows that the boy would much rather be off with Katy, making out in one back seat or another. And Charlie, his little Charlotte, would be much too busy drawing fairies or calling her excited freshmen-to-be friends to even dream of helping.

Therefore he doesn't expect for any of his three children to bother to say hello to him. But when he sees Sophia crossing the lawn towards him in his peripheral vision, his heart swells with fatherly joy for his oldest child. She's picking at a hangnail when she leans up against a nearby tree, soft red hair moving with the wind.

"Hey Dad." He grins at her, moving two newly born pieces of firewood onto the pile.

"Hey, sweetie, how are you?" She smiles nervously back at him. He cocks his head. "Something up?"

She coughs, looking at the ground. "Dad, I, um… I have something to tell you." He blinks, mind uncomfortably flashing back to Quinn Fabray; he knew his daughter was smart enough to avoid that debacle, right…?

"Yeah, what's that, hon?" She bites her lip, taking a deep breath and studying her yellow flip flops.

"I, um… I'm… gay." His eyes widen. To be honest, he had expected absolutely anything but that. He can see her cheeks glowing a deep red of shame, and her hangnail has begun to bleed. She surreptitiously wipes the blood on her jeans, awaiting his response and preparing for the worst.

Silently, Will drops his axe and walks towards his daughter. Lifting her face with a finger, he brushes a piece of hair behind her ears.

"Soph, there is absolutely nothing wrong with me having a second daughter in law, okay?" He smiles at her dumbstruck expression. "Just one more lovely lady in the Pillsbury-Schuester family."

She swallows, then lets loose a choked sob and collapses into her fathers' hug.

"I'm sorry Dad, I should have t-told you sooner, I just… I have a girlfriend, and her parents k-kicked her out of her h-h-house when she introduced me as her lover and I was there and they were screaming and her brother kicked her in the s-stomach and I was scared that you might not l-love me anymore…" Will rubs her back, rocking his daughter from side to side.

"Honey, that's terrible, I'm sorry you had to be there to see that. Some people are cruel, but not us, okay? Where is she staying now?" Sophia pulls back and wipes her nose on the back of her arm.

"She's sleeping in a church until she can find somewhere else to stay." It makes his blood boil that a parent could dream of doing that to their child, when the only crime committed was being themselves.

"She could stay in the guest room for awhile. Why don't you invite her?" She looks dumfounded, then smiles.

"Okay, I'll call." He kisses her cheek.

"Do you want to tell mom, or do you want me to?" She nibbles her lip, a trait she inherited from her mother.

"Um, I'll tell her, I think." She hugs her dad tightly one more time.

"Thank you, Daddy." She turns and walks back up to the house with a sense of relief.

And Will is proud of his daughter.

**:D Idk why, but the other night I was like obsessing over the idea that Emma and Will had a gay kid. I didn't know male or female, but I wanted it to happen. So I wrote it. Let me know in a review if you want me to elaborate on the Emma part of the program… I was thinking she could be all maternal to the girl who got kicked out. **


	3. Firsts

Firsts

"Mom! Mom!" Emma opens her eyes, the traces of sleep fading away. Grey's Anatomy, Season 2 was still playing on their television, but her daughter had apparently left her place on the couch.

"Char! Char!" She responds, swinging herself into a sitting positing and scrubbing at her eyes. A blissful half hour of sleep had been coveted, but for her there could never be enough napping. Her three children had always sucked her energy, but lately they had been extra complicated, with Soph having drama with a friend at school and lecturing Luke about the horrific outcomes of potentially impregnating his girlfriend. Thirteen was _not _old enough to be having sex, but her son seemed to be thinking otherwise.

"Mom, come here!" She pulls on a pair of slippers and stands, hearing Charlie's voice from the bathroom. Her mysophobia has gotten immeasurably better over the years, but she can't help but squirt Purell into her palms before touching the bathroom doorknob.

"Do you want me to come in? What's wrong?"

"Come in, please." Her voice is shaky and nervous, and Emma cautiously opens the door.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Charlie is seated on the toilet with her khaki miniskirt around her ankles, her purple panties hooked onto her knees. She looks up at her mother with her enormous brown eyes, dark brunette hair falling around her face.

"Mom, I think I got my period." Her voice is one of awe and fear, almost revelation.

Emma smiles at the girl, leaning over and surreptitiously seeing that there was a dark brown splotch in her underwear. "Yep, I think you did. Do you want a pad or a tampon?"

Charlie frowns. "A-a pad? Tampons kind of scare me…" Emma laughs, reaching into the laundry basket and pulling out a fresh pair of panties for her nervous daughter. She tossed them to her and took out a thin Kotex from the cupboard under the sink.

"Do you know how to put it on?" Charlotte bit down on her lip and stared at the white cotton like it was going to leap at her.

"Uh, maybe? Like, Mr. Caldon went over it one time but it was really vague because we're only in fifth grade and only the seventh graders get sex ed…" Charlie had not only inherited her mother's huge chocolate eyes, but also the tendency to babble when anxious. Emma knelt by her and took the fresh panties from her, tossing out the wrapper out and demonstrating.

"See, just like that. It isn't too hard, honey." She smiled and turned away as the girl pulled up her skirt and took a few tentative steps. "Now you get to deal with this every month for a long time."

"It's all… big." Emma laughed, pulling her into her arms from behind as she washed her hands. 

"I'm proud of you, sweetheart. You should talk to Sophie later." Charlotte smiled. "Let's go and finish that episode, okay?"

**Go maternal!emma :D ps, that one was based off of literal events to my life… except I was considerably younger, we were watching monsters inc, and I am blonde. And emma was not my mommy (I wish… :3) **


	4. Coming Home

Coming Home

"DADDY!" Will set down his work bag and knelt down, opening his arms for an excited five year old and a toddling three year old. He crushed his daughter and son into a tight hug.

"Watchin' Bob, daddy." His son had to mumble around his first three fingers stuffed into his little mouth, his trademark comfort object since birth. Lukie had a curly puff of auburn hair underneath his Bob the Builder hat, and was wearing only a pull-up in the hot summer months. True to the parenting book they had read when Emma was pregnant with Sophie, it had taken him longer to talk and toilet train. It was a shock at first in comparison to their highly intelligent little girl, already walking and talking for her first birthday and competent on the potty on her third.

He swiftly swung her over his shoulder and carried her into the kitchen as she squealed in laughter.

"Momma's makin sketty." He smiled as he listened to Lucas's recap of the day in his distracted short sentences. "Drew a picture. I wanna lizard." He plopped Sophie down in front of his very pregnant wife, stirring pasta at the stove. Emma's first day of maternity leave the previous week had marked her ninth month, something easy to tell from one glace at her vastly protruding belly. He kissed her cheek and knelt in front of her, lifting the nightie she had been wearing when he left that morning. He heard her squeak.

"Will! Get out of there!" He paid her no heed and took her massive tummy into his hands, kissing her belly button.

"Hey, baby girl. How was your day?" He pressed his ear up against her warm flesh, listening and feeling for a kick. Sophie ducked under to join him and giggled, taking his hand and joining in listening.

"My sister says that she used some fingerpaints today. And then she played dress-up." Will ruffled her bright red hair.

"Oh yeah? She did this inside of Mommy?" She nodded.

"Yeah. She told me so." She hugged Emma as hard as she could with her little arms. "I love my baby sister so so so much."

"Can we please get out of Mummy's skirt now?" Emma sounded far away from underneath her clothes. Soph rolled out onto the floor and ran back into the living room to join her brother in front of the television. Will rose up on his knees and let his fingers find the crotch of her panties, grazing her ever so gently. He felt her tense up as he retracted and stood in front of her, kissing her neck gently.

"I missed you quite a bit today, Em." She sighed as he sucked with a bit more vigor.

"You know the rule, Will… no more sex until we have another baby sleeping in the other room." He grinned, brushing hair out of her face.

"Hey, I know how hard this is on you… taking care of them all day while I'm at school… there isn't anything wrong with me making it a little… better for you." He gripped her bottom, then pushed her away.

"Go lie down for awhile, honey, I'll finish supper." She pulled away, face flushed with a sweet smile."

"I love you."


End file.
